


By first glance

by lutavero



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meta!Len, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Omega Barry Allen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: Alpha!Len meets Omega!Barry for the first time.Inspired byTimeless Fate.





	By first glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistvalkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Timeless Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555566) by [Mistvalkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/pseuds/Mistvalkyrie). 



> This is the promised one shot from [Timeless Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8555566)'s Chapter 4! :D I highly recommend reading the mentioned fic, it's amazing! (✿◠‿◠)  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!!

Len was tired.

Oh god, he hated these galas. They were almost the same - pictures, needy and clingy omegas, journalists asking the same questions over and over again and it was just so fucking boring and tiring.  
And he was just done with it.

Not caring about the rain, he quickly escaped from the Town Hall - lucky for him, the Fire exit was next to the coat check so he could easily grab his tuxedo without either of his bodyguards noticing.

So here he was, walking on the streets at 9 pm, alone while the rain drizzled, slowly soaking his coat.

Lisa was going to throw a fit and even Mick would be pissed. And then there was Mark who would probably murder him on Lisa’s orders...

With a sigh, Len checked his muted phone and there - Mick had already called him five times, wrote countless messages(most of them was as simple as ‘ _fuck_ ’ and ' _???_ ’), the latest threatening him, saying if he just won’t get his sorry ass back to the gala in a minute, he’ll tell it Lisa and this time he won’t be there to save him.

The alpha just groaned, pocketing his phone and turned to the right, deciding he’ll take the longer way back to the gala.

The streets were empty, one or two people every now and then walked past him, neither looking at him. And he was just so grateful for it. Don’t get him wrong, he loved that he was the mayor, the fact that now he could help the people of Central City, but sometimes he just wanted some time for himself, so he could just read and relax and _be_. Cuddling on the sofas, having meals with someone and just not being alone. Without obligations, without pressure. So instead of being Mr.Snart - and how he hated that name, it reminded him so much of his asshole father - he could be _just Len_.

Fuck, he was already in his forties, but now he was acting like a lovestruck, daydreaming teenager. With a lifestyle like his, there was no way anyone would willingly spend their time with him. After all, what could he offer? He pulled all-nighters every week, always stayed at the Town Hall way after hours, and top of all, he was knackered and pissed 24/7. Who would accept him like that? Who would be stupid enough to put up with it?

Persons like him just never got happy endings.

As he waited for the light to turn from red to green - fact: there weren’t any cars on the streets, but the last thing he needed now was pictures of him as he crossed the road irregularly. Wouldn’t it be fun to explain? Especially if one of those biased celebrity magazines would be the ones that publish it.  
Then not even the military would be enough to save him from Lisa’s wrath.

And that was the moment everything changed.

A red-yellow blur just crossed the road right in front of him, followed by a green blur, the wind almost knocking Len off of his feet. He staggered a few steps backward, eyes narrowed, following the blurs movements that disappeared right at the next corner.

Mind reeling, debating cons and pros, he followed the blurs.

He tried to be sneaky, to not to make any sound, not that it was that difficult, considering how loudly one of those …. blurs shouted something.

When he reached the corner, he peeked out, feeling like a little kid.

He only saw one of the blur’s face. The guy was bald, mud-brown jacket holey, jeans soaked. Judging by his smell he was the green one and how much and loudly he shouted, he was mad.

He gestured wildly but the red one- whose back was the only thing Len could see - didn’t seem too fazed.  
  


Plus, Greeny looked a little crumpled as if he hadn’t eaten in a while.

But the other, oh but the red one had some eye-catching physique, his suit - probably some leather - followed his curves nicely, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. And he had a pretty nice ass….

_Concentrate Len_ , he scolded himself, _it was so not the time to get a hard on by a stranger._

“You know you don’t have to do this!” cried the red - or was it more likely scarlet? - one, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Ohh, you think you scare me, kid? I’m not some alpha that could be tossed around like that!”

And that was when Len realized something - _they were just like him!_ There were others, not just him, Mick and the other members of his ‘family. The metahumans were more common than he ever dreamt!

“The CCPD won’t stop me and neither will you!” bellowed the bald and he fucking _turned_ into a green cloud.

The red one didn’t seem too impressed this time either, dodged the cloud with ease, leaving behind lightning trails. They continued to dance around each other, every once in a while one of them grunted as if they took a punch to the face.

Len felt the ice spreading on his palms, ready to shoot the minute they stopped dancing around each other. But there came the question - _which one to freeze?_

He slowly moved from the corner, eyes darting around, searching for a place with a better line of sight.

He was so engrossed that he didn’t notice how much he exposed himself to the blurs until it was too late.

“...choose. Save _him_ or catch _me_! Not even you can do both!” cried the bald one and threw something towards Len.

Everything happened in slow motion. He could see three little balls flying towards him as the guy lost his human form and took up his cloud one, flying towards the opposite direction. The scarlet one ran towards Len, dodging the balls and then everything sped up.

A warm body hit Len’s and the next moment an explosion - or the force of the crash he wasn’t sure, maybe both, his mind supplied - made him spinning mid-air as he flew across the road.

He landed with a thud and rolled a few times until he finally stopped, lied on the wet asphalt, breathing ragged and….

There was someone laying on top of him.

He opened his eyes and found an emerald pair staring into his blue ones.

It was the Scarlet one.

He felt the other’s warm breath on his own face and probably the first time in his life he had no idea what to say.

They just stared at each other, neither of them saying anything. Being so close, even with the horrible lighting, Len could see how green the other’s eye were or the moles and freckles that covered his face. His lips were a pretty red and his breath smelled like mint - as if he had been chewing a gum an hour or so ago.

Len really tried to think about anything else than how this guy just fit perfectly into his body, how warm he was, and basically anything else that wasn’t how their hips were practically pressed together.

Fuck, the last thing he needed now was a boner. His alpha hormones weren’t helping at all, all he saw in his mind was how good it would probably feel that smooth skin under his fingers - he must’ve soft skin, his fingers itched to test it - and how good the guy must look under this suit and he was so right, it was definitely a skin-tight leather one. He could just see himself kissing those sinful lips, pulling down that cowl and kissing his neck and claiming and fuck - this was so _not_ the time for it.

Len was about to ask who the hell he was when a static sound came from the guy's ears - must be an earpiece - before the guy’s face just freaking blurred and in the next moment, the guy was off him, keeping at least a foot distance.

“Mayor...are.you alright?” his voice was vibrating and just what the fuck?

“Peachy, kid. Peachy.” he drawled and looked around, tried to get his bearings. “Care to explain to me what had just happened?”

“He threw these little bombs at you. Special gas formula. It’s poisoning and can explode too.”

Len just groaned and sat up, rolling his shoulders, testing if it was broken or just gonna bruise terribly. Lisa was going to be furious.

The guy suddenly appeared next to him and extended his right towards Len. Len reaches for it with his left but when their fingers were about to touch, a spark ran through both of them. Both of their hands halted, the guy looked just as surprised as Len.

Len wanted to ask many things - like his name, who he is, is he like him? - when a car appeared at the end of the street and the guy tensed before he looked at Len again and flashed away, leaving the alpha on the wet street.

The car stopped and a feminine figure jumped out of it.

“Lenny, are you alright?” shrieked Lisa and ran towards him. “Mick come on, he might be hurt!”

“What did you get yourself into, boss?”

Lisa crouched down next to the alpha, looking frantic.Len paid no mind to her, still staring in the direction the Scarlet-boy disappeared

“You saw him too, right? The man in the scarlet suit?” Lisa looked at him funnily, forehead furrowed.

“Ya hit your head pretty bad, buddy. No one was here.” Mick drawl was full of worry.

“But he was. He wore a skin-tight suit and left freaking lightings behind himself and-”

“Lenny, I think you have a concussion,” Lisa said softly, gripping his hand. “We gonna’ get you home and ask for a patch-up.”

Mick grumbled in approval and they slowly pulled him up.

But Len paid no mind them, as they slowly started to walk towards the car, gaze still fixed on the spot the Scarlet one disappeared and sped off with his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://lutavero.tumblr.com).  
> Grammar errors and typos are on me!


End file.
